<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Right on Schedule by DaughterOfDungeonBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394337">Right on Schedule</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat'>DaughterOfDungeonBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, No plot just fluff, Riyo brought falafels, because I want falafels, but all the takeout places are closed for lockdown, day one-routine, foxiyo week, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Fox of the Coruscanti Guard has a strict schedule that he keeps religiously, but not every obligation is a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Right on Schedule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Foxiyo week? Foxiyo week.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just like most mornings, Commander Fox woke to Hound’s first alarm forty-five minutes before his own. Fox didn’t even roll his eyes when his brother slapped the alarm off, instead hauling himself out of bed to get ready for the day rather than try to steal a few more minutes of sleep just to be woken up again by every subsequent alarm.<br/>
<br/>
Shower. Shave. Armor.<br/>
<br/>
Too much caf and a ration bar at his desk while he read through the reports of the Commander on the night shift before the sun had even totally risen over the metallic horizon to land on the Senate building.<br/>
<br/>
Commander Fox was lucky, he knew as he signed off on the security plans for the day’s session, to have a schedule so exact that he could have set his watch to it rather than the other way around. There were, of course, incidents on Coruscant, but Fox could be fairly certain when he woke up each morning that he would likely not be killed by a battle droid, cyborg general, or Sith Lord. The same could not be said of millions of his brothers.<br/>
<br/>
Only one of the many reasons Fox was lucky.<br/>
<br/>
Two soft knocks landed on his office door after a few long hours of paperwork, and Fox knew without checking the time that Senate had broken for a midday meal, and exactly who was going to come strolling into his office just a moment later, looking as beautiful as always. Riyo Chuchi looked terribly out of place in Fox’s near-coat closet of an office, her maroon and midnight blue dress nearly brushing the floor and her delicate pink hair falling out of the neat twist it was tied in. Fox wanted desperately to brush it behind her ear.<br/>
<br/>
“I brought you lunch!” Riyo said, shutting the door behind her and holding aloft a bag of take-out that smelled far more enticing than the sandwich he had packed for himself. “I got wraps from that new place we were talking about? I made sure to get yours without beets.” Fox laughed quietly and stood to greet Riyo, leaning down to kiss the marks on her cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
There was much more that Fox had to do before the day was done, but it paid to have such a wonderful break built in to his schedule.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>